Sabrina Gresset
Sabrina Gresset was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 7th place. Personality Sabrina came in Hell's Kitchen as a very confident chef, but she could never seem to cook meat properly. She started the season as one of the strongest chefs, but she did not make it to the black jackets as she grew more inconsistent as the competition went on. Season 6 Episode 1 After receiving some tips from Jean-Philippe and former Hell's Kitchen contestants, Ramsay ordered all the chefs to cook their signature dishes. While cooking her dish, Sabrina was very confident, declaring she would be the hottest Hell's Kitchen winner. Before tasting the signature dishes, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would occur as a regular team challenge, with each contestant going head-to-head. Sabrina was the last person of the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Van. She presented her chipotle wrapped pork tenderloin, which was deemed too hot and spicy by Ramsay. She lost the round to Van, and therefore the challenge 2-3. The red team was punished by cleaning both kitchens ahead of the opening service the following night. They were also served Bologna sandwiches for dinner, and after their punishment, the women came up to the dorms and found their uniforms, knives, and cookbooks, which they had to learn by heart. The next morning, during prep, the women were already going full steam ahead and were confident as they studied the menu the previous night and rested. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the fish station with Tek. She was not seen much, except at one point when she acknowledged Melinda was having a "deer in the headlights" look and that it would kill her. Eventually, service was shut down by Ramsay after a lot of struggle in both kitchens. When the teams were lined up, Ramsay declared the red team losers for not serving any entrées at all. Sabrina was not nominated for elimination, and welcomed Robert in her team, as a new teammate. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, the red team received some precious help when Robert gave some tips on how to properly cook the food to the women. The next morning, both teams got down in the blue kitchen, where Ramsay introduced the Shrimp Cleaning Challenge. Sabrina was the first person from the red team to have her shrimps judged by Ramsay, and despite being a little bit worried, she managed to get 7 of her shrimps accepted. During Dave's turn, she began to be hopeful again because of his sub-par performance. Unfortunately for her, the red team lost the challenge 44-45, and they were punished by cleaning shrimps and segmenting lemons, removing every seed from all of them, all day long, for a shrimp cocktail during the next dinner service. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the meat station. An hour and a half in, she declared her chicken was coming up, but she acknowledged it was raw, so she put it back in the pan, while Suzanne was trying to interfere with her job, telling her what to do. She did not appreciate, and the two of them got into an argument, where she told Suzanne to shut up so she could get it done. One minute later, she sent her chicken to the pass despite Suzanne telling it was still raw, and Ramsay came back saying that the chicken was pinker than her lip stick. Later, Ramsay came back to notice her chicken was crispy and burnt, and that was the last straw for him, who ordered both teams to send shrimp cocktails to the dining room. She acknowledged the situation was embarrassing, and when they were done, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay named both teams losers, and asked them to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Sabrina was considered by Suzanne for the chicken incident, but she was annoyed by her way of talking to her like she was a 5-year-old. Eventually, Sabrina was not nominated for elimination, which was delayed until the following episode because of the infamous Joseph incident. Episode 3 After Joseph's departure and Tony's elimination, Sabrina and the red team said goodbye to Robert, who has just been transferred to the blue team. Back in the dorms, the chefs went to bed, trying to get some sleep, but very early in the night, alarm bells started to go, Sous Chef Scott, holding a flashlight, told everybody to get out of the restaurant immediately as an emergency was called. Then, fire trucks arrived to Hell's Kitchen and the chefs got outside. But, Ramsay was standing with the firefighters, revealing that it was a fire drill. He introduced the Firefighter Pasta Meal Service Challenge, and all the chefs got back in the dorms to change. During the challenge, Sabrina was working on entrées, and was annoyed by Lovely's way of not being able to properly make garlic bread, telling it was not hard to do. When she sent one of her chicken alfredo dishes to the pass, it contained only one piece of chicken, and Ramsay schooled her on that mistake. The red team eventually won the challenge, and she said it was great to cook meal for those firefighters who save lives. They were rewarded with a day at the Pacific Water Spa, in Huntington Beach, California, as well as a helicopter ride to get there. On the helicopter ride, Sabrina declared it felt good to finally be winners, and that the men were having the worst day ever. While getting massages, she said she was happy about not being a man. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the appetizer station with Ariel. After she sent acceptable appetizers to the pass, she tried to motivate Tennille, who was behind on the fish station. Apart from that, she was not seen much during that service, which the red team lost for having a 81% above average rating from the customers, compared to the blue team's 83%. Ariel was named "Best of the Worst". She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 During the Sausage Strings Challenge, Sabrina was paired with Ariel. Together,they got three sausage strings completed, but only two of them were accepted. Despite that, the red team won the challenge 6-4, and they were rewarded with lunch at the Old World Village for an Oktoberfest style party. During prep, Sabrina felt that the red team was more together after the reward. During dinner service, she was on the dessert station. When she saw Lovely struggling on garnishes, she decided to help her out, and because of her efforts, Lovely was able to send up a good refire. The red team lost dinner service, but she was named "Best of the Worst" for helping out on every station, and asked her to nominate two of her teammates for elimination. Sabrina named Tek as her first nominee, and Lovely as her second. She was shocked when Ramsay eliminated Lovely, as she thought Tek would have gone instead. Episode 5 During the Welcome Home Planning challenge, Sabrina was not seen much, but the red team lost the challenge 1-2. They were punished by decorating the dinning room ahead of the next service. Back in the dorms, she noted that Tennille took their loss very hard as she wanted to do soul food, despite Suzanne crushing that idea. During the punishment, she and Amanda decided to have some fun with the helium. When she saw the blue team coming back from their reward, she called them dorks in a helium voice, and said they looked nothing like Tom Cruise and Val Kilmer. During the Welcome Home dinner service, Sabrina was on the appetizer station with Amanda. When she saw Sergeant James reunite with his friends after two years, she got a little teary-eyed. When tickets entered, she brought her stuffed mushrooms, but forgot another serving, leading Ramsay to send the table out despite that. While she did bring up her other serving, the mushrooms were stone cold, and Ramsay berated her for making him look stupid. Fortunately, she managed to bounce back. Later, she saw Tek struggling a lot on the grill station, and begged her to do something. The red team lost service after the blue team was sent over to help them out. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, Sabrina noticed that emotions were getting high in the red team. During the 700 Calories Challenge, she took the lead for the red team as she was working at a health club and spa at that moment. Later, she helped Amanda on the fruit dish, and did not mind that as it could win them the challenge. The red team won the challenge 3-1, and they were rewarded with a trip to Venice Beach to play volleyball with Olympic Volleyball Player Annett Davis, as well as a gift basket of Vitamix blenders and cookbooks. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the meat station. When Ramsay asked for the chicken, she claimed that she sent it up already. However, it was neither at the hot plate or at a table, and Ramsay ordered her to get a chicken cooked. Then, she needed help carving her chicken, so Suzanne gave her some directions, despite it being a thirty-second job. However, it was poorly cut and she blamed Suzanne for that, while being lectured to use a carving knife. Later, a raw pork came back to the hot plate, and she took the blame for that, leading Ramsay to berate her. After a raw lamb came back to the red team, she claimed that it was medium well when she sent it out, which led to Ramsay berating her for blaming the customers. Both teams were named joint-losers, with Ramsay chewing her out for blaming the customers, and had to nominate one person each for elimination. Sabrina was the red team's nominee, and she joined Andy from the blue team. She survived elimination. Episode 7 Back in the dorms, Sabrina said that she dodged a bullet, and she admitted that if she would screw up again, with serving one more raw food, would mean a tanned rawhide from Ramsay. During the Craps Challenge, Sabrina rolled a G and chose garlic. The red team eventually lost the challenge to the blue team, and were punished by taking part in Delivery Day, do inventory, and prep both kitchens for the next service. During the punishment, she complained that she have been working since morning, and wanted her night to end. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the garnish station. When she noticed Suzanne was running around a lot, she called her looking fake busy. Later, she was caught cooking fresh garnishes in a dirty pan, and Ramsay called her a pig for not grabbing a clean pan. Despite that, the red team eventually won the service. Episode 8 Back in the dorms, Sabrina told Amanda and Tennille that she has had enough of Suzanne know-it-all attitude. During the Blind Taste Test, Sabrina was the third person from the red team to compete, and went up against Kevin. She was only able to correctly guess grapefruit, but despite that, the red team won the challenge 6-4. They were rewarded with a dining experience in the dark with Ramsay at the Opaque, in the V Lounge. During lunch, she got annoyed by Suzanne's attempt to suck up. During prep, Sabrina still felt that Suzanne was annoying. During dinner service, she was on the meat station. Despite saying that she needed four more minutes on her entrées, Suzanne announced that her fish was ready, leading Ramsay to ask why they could not work together. While she did get her lamb out to the dining room, it was bloody and rare for the diner, and Jean-Philippe brought it back. That angered Ramsay and accused her of doing that on purpose, before sending her out to the dining room to eat her mistake, much to her dismay as she blamed Suzanne for it. Later that night, Ramsay called her back into the kitchen, and after lecturing her on sending raw meat to the customers, allowed her back to cook. The red team lost dinner service and Tennille was named "Best of the Worst". Sabrina was Tennille's second nominee, with Suzanne being the first. They were eventually joined by Amanda. During her plea, she revealed that she struggled with the meat due to Suzanne, and while Suzanne disagreed, the rest of the red team agreed. She survived elimination. Episode 9 During the Crepe Challenge, Sabrina struggled with making a crepe, and stated that it was taking a lot of practice. She went up against Dave on the dessert round, and presented her poached pear with chocolate ganache crepe. It was deemed delicious, and she won the round over Dave, and therefore the challenge 3-2. They were rewarded with a French experience, which included mime lessons, and lunch at one of Los Angeles’ finest French restaurants, La Cachette. During the mime lessons, she got satisfaction fake punching Suzanne. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the appetizer station. Her first attempt on the risottos came out bland, and despite arguing that she did taste them, Ramsay brought over Dave’s risotto to show her the difference. While her second attempt was accepted, Ramsay asked if her next attempt would be shit. Later that night, she sent over her frog legs, but they were missing the garlic, shallots, and parsley, despite her saying that she put them. Then, Ramsay told her that he wanted them done his way, but when she tried to argue, Ramsay called her full of shit, before tossing the legs away. Later, she was ejected from service along with Suzanne, with Ramsay calling her inconsistent. Both teams were named joint-losers, and Ramsay asked them to agree on two nominees for elimination together. Sabrina was not considered, much to her relief and felt that she dodged another bullet. However, Kevin brought up the possibility of nominating her in order to get rid of Suzanne, but she refused to be nominated again. Sabrina was not nominated for elimination. However, after Andy left, Ramsay called her down, joining Suzanne, and despite saying that he wanted her old self back, he felt that she was too far gone. Despite that, she survived elimination, but Ramsay warned her to come back quickly. After, she happily said goodbye to Suzanne, who was transferred to the blue team. Episode 10 During the Fifteen Canadian Ingredients Challenge, Sabrina asked for some suggestions on the lamb, but neither Ariel or Tennille answered, much to her annoyance as she felt that they were looking down on her for being nominated a lot. When she noticed that the meat Tennille was using was venison instead of lamb, she withheld that info as payback for not being included, and later laughed when Tennille and Ariel were caught serving the venison they claimed was lamb. She was the last person of the red team to have her entrée judged, and went up against Van. She made lamb with mushroom brulé and sautéed artichokes. However, her dish was criticized as the mushrooms were too salty and had too many flavors going. She lost the round to Van, and the red team lost the challenge 2-4. They were punished by going to a local farm, pick up fresh products, and do farm chores. When both kitchens were creating their menus, Sabrina did not input a single item, and called most of Tennille's suggestions stupid. She even openly told Ramsay that she disagreed with Tennille's Asian salad, angering the latter. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the meat and fish stations. When she noticed the tension between the red members, she asked why they could not unite. While she got concerned as some of the earlier tickets were going to the blue team, she managed to calm down when the red team got their first order. Later that night, Ramsay asked her for the ribeye, but she was moving very slowly and was told to speed up. then, she asked how Tennille could be sweeping when they were still cooking, and later, she sent up a raw halibut that a frustrated Ramsay called more rarer than a sushi bar, and he shut down both kitchens. Both teams were named joint-losers, and Ramsay asked for one nominee each for elimination. Sabrina was the red team's nominee, and joined Van from the blue team. Despite being convinced that she could lead any team, Ramsay eliminated her for her disintegrating performances. Before leaving, Ramsay praised her big heart and dedication, and she received a retrospective montage of her run during her exit interview. Ramsay's comment: "Sabrina wanted to be the head chef in Whistler. Now, all she needs to do is take those red lips, and whistle on out of here." Episode 15 When she returned for the final dinner service of the season, Sabrina was Kevin's last pick, after Van and Amanda, and the last pick overall. During dinner service, Sabrina was on the garnish station. When she saw Amanda struggling on scallops, she was dismayed, and said that she felt they were going to the pooper fast. Later that night, her potatoes were rejected for being broken. Kevin eventually lost the finals to Dave. Nomination history Trivia *She is the last contestant of that season to be eliminated before the black jackets were given. *She is the fifth contestant to receive a "Best of the Worst" nomination without making it to the black jackets, after Chris (Season 1), Melissa (Season 3), Louross (Season 4), and LA (Season 5). *She is the third contestant who received a retrospective montage of her run without making it to the black jackets, following Rachel from Season 2, and Robert, also from Season 6. *After her appearance on the show, she returned to her previous job at DC Ranch Village Health Club. Quotes *"I'm gonna be the hottest Hell's Kitchen winner. I'm spicy, sweet, and sexy hot!" *(After Ramsay spat out her signature dish) "OH, IT'S SO SPICY! All right, well it does reflect me, so maybe I'm too spicy!" *"Melinda, she had that "deer in the headlights" look, and that will kill you!" *"I wasn't really worried... Okay, I was a little worried!" *"That's it, the end." *"Maybe I'm too bland." *(After being eliminated) "I came in red lipstick, makeup on, hair did, big bitch on the block, but once Chef brings you off your pedestal, it is really hard. I expected it to be easy. I was wrong. It is very difficult. But I'm so proud that I got this far. I'm really looking forward to getting back to my own kitchen, seeing my own staff and getting pretty again!" Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:Arizonans Category:Final Service Brigade Category:7th Place